Zoran Lazarević
Zoran Lazarević was a Serbian war criminal and the primary antagonist in Uncharted 2: Among Thieves. A former Soviet intelligence officer turned international warlord and arms dealer, he was capable of unspeakable acts of terror. He is voiced by Graham McTavish. Role in Among Thieves Borneo Zoran Lazarević is first met by Nathan Drake in Borneo. His soldiers are scattered throughout the jungle trying to find Marco Polo's ship wreck. Zoran set up a large camp to study everything he could about Shambhala and Marco Polo's journey. After Nate and Victor Sullivan witness Lazarević kill one of his own soldiers in cold blood over a small trinket the solder stole, They explode the first camp to create a diversion. Lazarević, now very angry, then walks away with Harry Flynn and Nate sneaks into the main shack. All along the wall of the shack photos and maps exist of Shambhala hints. Nate, Sully and Chloe Frazer jump into the Borneo caverns discovering that Marco Polo's crew slaughtered each other. After lighting a torch with sap, the group explores the dark slaughterhouse. They get out and Chloe appears to turn on them and holds them at gunpoint, Flynn is there too and walks ahead of everyone. Once Flynn is out of sight, Chloe knocks out one guard and kills the other. Nate and Sully get chased by Flynn and Lazarević and barely escape with their lives, they have to jump off a high cliff. Nepal Warzone :"So... this little man is Drake?" :— Zoran after he captures the heroes. Lazarević and his men are tearing up Nepal in order to find a specific temple which holds a clue of Shangri-La's location. The city has been being protected by the remnants of the Resistance Fighters, many are wiped out during this time. Chloe is here with Nathan Drake. After Nate and Chloe meet up with Elena and Jeff, the group continues to a temple. Jeff and Elena are told to stay outside. After finishing the business in the temple, Nathan Drake and Chloe walk outside to notice it's raining and Jeff and Elena Fisher are being attacked by soldiers. Jeff is eventually shot by a soldier and Nathan Drake refuses to leave him behind, Chloe wants him to leave Jeff there to die. After walking past streets and alleys to reach safety, the group is ambushed by Zoran's men on all sides. Finally finding a house that is safe, Jeff is set down carefully. Zoran Lazarević arrives alongside his right hand man, Draza and shoots Jeff, which kills him. meet Nate. ]] Sanctuary After damaging Tenzin's village, Zoran Lazarević and his convoy took Karl Schäfer captive and rode toward an old monastery said to be the entrance of Shambhala. After Nate and Elena take out half of the convoy, the two arrive at the monastery and notice that Schäfer has already been taken to a tower. After Nathan Drake makes his way across the old monastery, he finds Karl in a tower, nearly dead. Nate and Schäfer exchange words and then he dies, likely due to the rough trip and his age. Elena and Nate then make sure to get to Shambhala to stop Zoran. Shambhala :"DRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKE" :— Zoran whilst fighting Nate at the Tree of Life. Meeting up with Nate at the Shambhala gate, Lazarević and Nate exchange many words and progress through the lost city's door. Harry Flynn and Nathan Drake forcefully must work together to get the road working. Eventually, they all follow each other into the lush, lost city of Shambhala. Once getting in, Lazarević says he wants Nate to die seeing the city and knowing Lazarević took it all to himself. Just then, Shambhala Guardians arrive and attack the group. Nate, Elena and Chloe escape while Lazarević and his soldiers are distracted. At the Tree Of Life, Nate arrives to see Lazarević drink resin from a pool, which gives him near-invincibility. He then notices Nate, who fires at the resin pool, causing it to explode, killing all of Lazarević's soldiers. However, Lazarević survives, and begins a cat-and-mouse fight with Nate. Nate eventually defeats him by detonating the pockets of resin around the area by shooting them. Eventually, Lazarević is severely weakened and urges Nate to finish him off. When Nate refuses, Lazarević taunts him, saying he doesn't have the will. Nate replies that he doesn't, but the approaching Guardians do. As Nate escapes, the Guardians begin brutally beating Lazarević to death. Uncharted 3: Drake's Deception Zoran Lazarević appears in the Uncharted 3: Drake's Deception Multiplayer as a Villains skin and a boss in co-op adventure in the airport along with Eddy Raja and Harry Flynn. He uses a SAS-12 in the game. Weapons Appears in Uncharted 2: Among Thieves *Chapter 4 - The Dig *Chapter 6 - Desperate Times (Voice) *Chapter 11 - Keep Moving *Chapter 12 - A Train to Catch (Cameo) *Chapter 21 - Convoy *Chapter 23 - Reunion *Chapter 24 - The Road to Shambhala *Chapter 25 - Broken Paradise *Chapter 26 - Tree of Life (Boss Fight/Killed) Trivia *Zoran's unique shotgun is very similar to the triple barreled sawed-off shotgun, Hydra from Resident Evil 5, the weapon itself is also a unique gun. *Zoran Lazarevic is a multiplayer villain character skin you can buy for $250,000 after reaching level 40. *Zoran Lazareic so far, is the only main antagonist in the Uncharted series who explicitly kills his own men with a knife and shooting them in the head. *Lazarevic's weapons of choice are the 92FS-9mm and a sawed-off, double barreled shotgun that is not available for the player to use during the game or in multiplayer, but there is a similar weapon, the pistole but in Uncharted 3: Drake's Deception, there is a small double barrel shotgun *Zoran is taller than both Drake and Flynn making him 6'4 or 6'5, but if Flynn's height were based off the actor, then Lazarevic would be at least 6'6. *In the final battle against him, you can throw grenades at him, which do the same damage as you would shoot the resin, however you must purchase the one shot kill and apply it. Also if you use weapon select the RPG-7 and the M32-Hammer will also eventually kill him. *Lazarevic, Nate, Sully and Talbot are the only characters to have Doughnut character skins. *Despite his seemingly brutish appearance and nature, Lazarevic demonstrates a devious intelligence. He is the first to see through the Guardian's yeti-like disguises and knew of the true nature of the Cintamani Stone before the events of the game. Flynn, after learning Lazarevic truly sought the Tree of Life, acknowledged the war criminal is "cleverer than he looks". *Unlike the Guardians, Lazarevic kept his own will after eating the resin. It is also possible that the resin doesn't transform its consumer into a Guardian right away after eating it, or that the psychological effects are cumulative and that multiple doses are required. *Lazarevic is the second main antagonist that use a shotgun as his main weapon, the first is Atoq Navarro. *Lazarevic's 92FS-9mm seems to be darker than any of the character's pistols. Gallery Uncharted 2: Among Thieves Lazarevic render.jpg|Zoran Lazarevic' render Lazarevic (1).jpg|Lazarevic's multiplayer card Lazarevic (2).jpg|''"So, this little man is Drake"'' Lazarevic's shotgun.png|Lazarevic and his shotgun Lazarevic (6).png|Lazaravic before killing Jeff Lazarevic (7).jpg|''"You better pray that he is not bluffing"'' Lazarevic (5).jpg Uncharted 2 Multiplayer Doughnut Lazarevic MP skin.jpg|Doughnut Lazarevic Lazarevic (3).jpg Category:Uncharted 2 Characters Category:Characters Category:Uncharted 2 Multiplayer Skins Category:Nate's Enemies Category:Male Characters Category:Deceased Category:Antagonists Category:Uncharted 3 Multiplayer Skins